Acompañandote
by Great-Assassin
Summary: shino/hina, one shot,donde shino acompaña a hinata hasta su casa despues del entrenamiento de equipo, un paquete de galletas y un hasta luego.


**Acompañándote**

* * *

Hacia un gran día en konoha, la mayoría de los equipos estaban en misiones o entrenando, ese era el caso del equipo 8, ya que su maestra no se encontraba en condiciones de ayudarlos mucho ellos solos se ponían a entrenar y de vez en cuando hacían misiones.

Ese día se habían juntado cercas de un lago a entrenar, al parecer era un día soleado, no hacia mucho calor.

Al terminar se iban a separar parta ir a sus respectivas casas.

-adiós hinata, shino nos vemos mañana!- exclamo el inuzuka muy feliz montado sobre su mascota akamaru.

-adiós kiba-kun- exclamo tímidamente hinata antes de que su amigo desapareciera con akamaru.

-hinata- exclamo el último integrante del equipo captando rápidamente la atención de su compañera que lo voltea a ver.

-que…pasa…shino-kun-claudica viendo a su compañero un poco.

-quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?- exclama este con indiferencia viendo que hinata asiente delicadamente viéndolo con una sincera sonrisa.

En lo que llevaban de camino no habían intercambiado palabras, hasta que pasaron frente al ichiraku ramen donde vieron al equipo 7 naruto, sakura, sai, salir del establecimiento.

-oh, hinata, shino buenas tardes-claudica la pelirrosa saludándolos moviendo la mano de un lado al otro.

-h..hola sakura-san, naruto-kun, sai-kun- exclamo hinata asiendo el mismo gesto con su mano, shino se queda sin hacer nada al igual que sai, ya que naruto estaba saludando también con su mano.

Después de intercambiar algunas palabras cada equipo siguió su camino, al igual que antes shino y hinata no se decían nada mientras caminaban, por que shino era muy reservado y hinata muy tímida, o no sabían de que hablar.

-etto…Shino-kun- claudico la joven tímidamente sacando algo de su mochila, una bolsita que paresia estar cerrada, shino al escuchar su nombre la voltio a ver, por lo cual hinata bajo un poco la vista, pero con sus manos ofreciéndole la pequeña bolsita –etto… quieres ga…galletas shino-kun?- pregunto la joven esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-Claro- exclamo secamente tomando la bolsita, abriéndola, cuando termino de abrirla logro ver galletas con distintas formas osos, gatos, perro y oros animalitos- quieres que las comamos ahí?- pregunto el aburame señalando una banca no muy lejos de ellos a lo cual ella asintió caminando con el a la banca.

Al sentarse shino saco dos galletas, dándole una a hinata, la cual se sonrojo al ver tal gesto de parte se su compañero, cuando shino comió su galleta miro a hinata la cual lo veía aun sonrojada como esperando algo, que el le dijera algo.

-saben muy bien- musito el aburame por lo que su compañera sonrojo aun mas y le dio una gran sonrisa a el, lo que de alguna forma lo izo sentirse feliz.

-gracias shino-kun-claudico la joven muy feliz por el cometario de este con una gran sonrisa.

Comieron unas cuantas galletas mas, no se acabaron la bolsita, hinata y shino siguieron el camino hacia casa de ella, el camino fue silencioso, hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la mansión hyuga.

-gracias por acompañarme shino-kun- exclamo verdaderamente feliz la joven tomándole la mano al aburame como para que sintiera su felicidad, por lo cual el sonrojo un poco lo cual no se noto por todo el ropaje que traía.

-de nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer- musito tratando de no sonar extraño para la joven la cual pareció percibir todo normal.

Así hinata soltó su mano quedando totalmente sonrojada entrando a la mansión y despidiéndose de su amigo con la mano, cerrando la puerta tras de si, el aburame izo lo mismo se dirigió ahora a su casa, ansiando el día de mañana para estar como equipo entrenando una vez mas. 

* * *

Bueno que les pareció mi primer shinohina ya se xD, con muchas faltas ortográficas bueno este fue el pedido que me hicieron, si quieren que haga un fic en particular pídanmelo mm pues mm por MSN o van a mi perfil a votar en mm como se llama creo que es poll o algo parecido xD bueno me despido haber si me dejan reviews xD, aproposito si llegan a votar pues voy a estar de vacaciones asi que cuando venga are lo que me pidan xD jeje bueno hasta despues de que terminen las vacaciones a las cuales no me gusta ir XD bueno que se la pasen bien XD


End file.
